


Loops and Linked Arms

by kageyama__tobiou



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama__tobiou/pseuds/kageyama__tobiou
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are the top junior figure skating duo in the country. While Kageyama is technically sound, Hinata brings the emotional aspects of the art form into their work, winning them gold every time. However, as their debut Olympics approach, Kageyama quickly realizes that technique alone won’t get them to the top anymore. As he sinks into an uncharacteristically deep recession, his passion for the sport and his faith in Hinata is tested. If he doesn’t adapt quickly enough, his career will end before it begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first published work and I would love to hear constructive criticism. I don't really know if I got Kageyama's voice just right (It's a little hard to get into his head because he's not just the coolTM archetype, he's a dork too), so please let me know what I can fix! Also I'm not a figure skater, so tell me if anything is technically incorrect, and I'll do my best to fix it! I hope you enjoy!!

            First Japanese to win gold at the winter Olympics, first all-female pair skate, first all-male ice dancing duo.

            Kageyama stared down the newspaper clippings from his chosen spot on the rink, his usual frown plastered on his face. It was all about firsts with his coach, and it was exhausting. Although deep down, Kageyama did realize that his troublesome attitude did house most of the champion figure skaters of japan.

Well, all except two young men.

That category was the only thing his coach wasn’t first in.

The title of first all-male pair skate belonged to a gray and black haired duo, the former being from Russia and the latter originating from Hasetsu, a small town in the Saga prefecture of Japan.

Being second always had the coach on edge, but he was especially hard on Kageyama and his partner, as their debut Olympics was approaching rapidly.

Kageyama impulsively looked over to the orange haired freak, who was chatting away with a demure, puddinghead.

“Oi! Dumbass! Get over here!” He shrieked angrily.

Hinata looked up suddenly so his hair moved a little. He gave Kageyama his trademark, annoyingly innocent smile, and skated over, his black shirt and leggings starkly contrasting his bright hair and interior.

“Ah, Kageyama, sorry” he said, smile still stuck on his face, eyes closed, his hand snaking its way to the back of his head.

Wordlessly, they began their drill.

The whole world melted away, and a hush fell around the entire rink to watch the reigning champions weave their tale on the ice.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Kageyama heard their chosen warmup music blast through the loud speakers, but he kept his eyes on Hinata as he had promised.

_Expression, expression! You’ll never win_ , reverberated through his skull, constantly reminding him of what he lacked most. His coach’s angry words always found a way into his mind while he skated, and only worked against him. As a response, he frowned in concentration, furrowing his brow trying to express.

_What does that even mean? What am I expressing?_

His queries sunk through his body like anchors, landing heavily in his feet, but they resurfaced with nothing but more questions.

Questions upon questions plagued his mind, only to be cut short by the end of their warmup. 

Hinata only shook his head, disappointedly, causing his heart to fall in return. Another robotic performance.

“Dumbass Hinata.” he muttered.

Expression would be his downfall.

“Kageyama” His coach called, and his heart fell further down to his stomach. Anxiety lurched his lunch up to his throat plaguing his mind. He skated over to the edge of the rink, ready for his punishment.

_One hundred laps for his lackluster moves? Ten perfect triple axels in a row for his mundane skate?_

“Why don’t you put love into your moves? Your technique is perfect, but why can’t you do this?” The coach breathed. Kageyama blinked.

“I’m sorry, sir, what?” His sudden frankness took him by surprise. He found himself looking for his partner, subconsciously, for an answer, but Hinata was chatting away happily with the boy from before.

“Look at Hinata,” his coach pointed and then stopped, “Not literally.” Kageyama turned his attention back to the coach.

“His technique isn’t perfect, is it?”

“No, he flubs his landings more often than not, and his axels are usually underrotated.”

“Okay, but watch this.” His coach cupped his hands and called for Hinata to take to the center of the rink. “Short program!”

On command, music played and he started his dance on the ice.

His expressions were complicated, enough so that Kageyama couldn’t even understand what he was thinking. He looked pained, but there was so much more to it than that. Hinata’s eyes were closed softly, as if he were in a trance, and his body flowed like water with the music around him.

The music crescendoed and his eyes fluttered open, the same anguished expression on his face. He went in for his first jump, and Kageyama caught himself holding his breath.

He touched the ice with his hand, trying to recover his lost balance. But he continued on, as if nothing had happened, as if nothing could distract him from the pain he was feeling.

His short program was too short, despite their endless arguments about who was better, who was more graceful, who’s skates look better. His heart ached for Hinata, so much that he almost clapped along with the rest of the rink when it was over. But his hands remained folded.

He watched Hinata skate back to puddinghead.

“He touched down once. Did you notice?” The coach asked.

“Of course I did.” His arms remained crossed.

“Then why did you still watch? What made his program so enthralling?”

Kageyama shrugged passively.

“What he missed technically, he makes up stylistically. Didn’t you notice during your own performances?”

“Notice what? What do you mean?”

“Well Hinata is the feeling one. You’re the technical one as hard as a rock. Ever notice why you don’t win with huge margins? Hinata isn’t bad, he’s a lot better than most of the people in the senior league, so his mistakes don’t seem to be the problem.”

He blinked. He hadn’t noticed.

“Sir what’s my punishment?”

The coach laughed. “Kageyama, I can’t teach you how to feel and put passion into your work. This isn’t a technical error that you can correct through repetition. Hinata on the other hand..”

The coach droned off, and Kageyama had to interrupt him. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Do you love to skate?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then show it.”

They both looked at the rink for a second where he saw his partner trying to skate with a terrified looking blonde girl. Their hands were linked and he was laughing as he spun her around on the ice, her face growing paler each second. He said something to her, and she straightened up a little, and managed a small smile.

“How? I can’t just—"

“It doesn’t even have to be love, kageyama, it can be hate, rivalry, passion. It can be anything, just don’t be so… robotic.” The coach thought for a second and said, “Emotions don’t develop overnight.”

Kageyama didn’t realize when the coach left, he kept his eyes on Hinata.

****

“Oi, Hinata,” he turned to Hinata, who, trying to appear taller, was walking on the cement blocks on the side of the road.

“What, Bakayama?” His response elicited an angry look from Kageyama, but he put it beside him and continued on.

“What were you thinking of when you were skating? You looked constipated.” It was Hinata’s turn to give him an angry look.

“Well, you know how puppies get left behind by their owners because the owners don’t want them any more right?”

“What?” Kageyama blinked.

“What did you think I was thinking of?” Hinata threw a questioning glance at him.

“You know, you really are a dumbass.”

“Doesn’t matter to me, because it’s your turn to buy the pork buns.” Hinata’s innocent smile turned devilish as he expected his treat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so I'm just mass publishing what I have so far

Kageyama hated his old partner since the moment he saw her.

She was like a porcelain doll, complete with a constantly pale face and pale blue eyes. She even wore old tea dresses off the ice, swirling them around as if the pieces of cloth were her world. Her brown hair didn’t seem to match up with her though, and it always fell into her face during practice.

She always seemed so unconcerned, so unwilling to improve; she chose to shrug off everything Kageyama said to her—if it wasn’t a compliment.

She was just so passive.

Hatred and distrust festered between them, and it was no surprise when she gave up on him completely.

A relationship so intimate, so tempered, built up through eating, sleeping, breathing together, shattered. Shattered because of a simple rejection.

That was the closest Kageyama had gotten to leaving the ice forever.

He stared up at Hinata, lacing up his skates tighter than usual, yanking and yanking the lace, but refusing to utter a word. 

“Kageyama! You look like an angry blueberry,” The orange dumbass snapped him out of his funk.

“Yeah, at least I don’t look like a Cheeto. You remind me of the President of the US.”

Hinata shrieked something in return, but Kageyama tuned him out as he finished tying up his skates.

“Whatever. I’ll raceyoutothecenteroftheice” Hinata interrupted himself as he took off.

“Hey dumbass! Get back here! That was a false start!”

By the time they reached the center of the ice, they were both panting. Hinata collapsed onto the ice, lifting only his eyes to meet Kageyama’s.

“Running in skates is harder than it looks, eh, Kageyama?”

“Shut up. Let’s start,” Kageyama breathed through his nose as he took his starting position. Hinata fumbled with the remote as he tried to switch on their music.

“Hurry up, you dumbass. Don’t you know how to operate basic technology?”

Hinata laughed at his outburst, and then joined Kageyama in their starting position, the remote resting in his pocket. He extended one arm toward Kageyama, their fingertips almost touching, and his other arm found its way to the remote as he switched it on.

They went through the routine, and Kageyama tried his hardest to deliver his passion into his work. He pushed with his heart until the very end of their program, until Hinata’s face just a hair apart from his, until Kageyama could feel his warm breath on his skin, until he could feel his orange hair brush his own.

Hinata untangled himself from Kageyama’s arms, panting.

“The coach’s a real pervert, don’t you think? Putting us this close together” His dumbass partner breathed a laugh. It lingered in Kageyama’s head for some reason.

“How did I do this time?”

“It’s incredible!” Kageyama lifted his eyebrows, hopeful, “I mean how can someone keep their face completely expressionless? It’s like I was skating with a stone” Hinata shrieked with laughter and started skating away before Kageyama had a chance to process what he said.

“Oi dumbass get back here!” Kageyama chased Hinata around the rink, and despite the circumstances, even he couldn’t keep a small smile from sneaking onto his face.

“Let’s…” Hinata paused, trying to regain his breath, “Let’s take a break.”

“Yeah”

They stood clutching the side of the rink, just as the sunlight poured into the rink like molasses, falling onto him like a ray from heaven, making his sweat glisten and his eyes glisten even more.

Kageyama blinked.

“Oi…” he started, his breath ragged, “What time is it?”

“You’re still out of breath? We stopped over ten minutes ago.” Hinata grinned.

“Just shut up and tell me the time.” Kageyama snapped.

Hinata laughed.

“Half past six.”

“We should get back to practicing. The morning rush will get pretty bad. All the old people like to get in some skating before work.”

“They’re not old. Most of them are just twenty-one”

“Six years older than us is still old. Now let’s do it again”

They took center ice once again, hushing the crowd spilling into the rink with their soft, soulful music.

Hinata’s quads were getting better, Kageyama noted in the back of his head as he turned his attention to showing his passion through his art.

He heard the music dwindle, as he stared into Hinata’s eyes once again.

Hinata shook his head, his nose bumping into kageyama’s and they both retreated to their starting position.

“How can I improve? What am I doing wrong?”

“Well for starters, I can see that you’re trying, but it just looks like you’re putting more effort into your moves. I don’t see the emotion, I just see that you’re trying harder to be perfect. You know what I mean?” Hinata tilted his head to one side and scrunched his eyebrows together.

Kageyama paused.

“Since when were you the expert?”

“Hey! What do you mean? You asked me!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Anything else?”

Hinata thought for a while.

“It feels like you’re missing something. Like a puzzle piece or something,” Hinata flashed him a smile and rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know if I’m making any sense,” he choked out a small awkward laugh.

“You’re not.”

“Well I don’t really know how else to explain it. It’s just like your heart goes gwah and your mind goes wah and you’re just uohh.”

“That made absolutely no sense.”

Hinata just shrugged. Kageyama lifted his fingers to his temples.

“Do you want to go again?”

“Sure, Kageyama.”

 ****

“Again! Do it again!” Their coach shouted for the fifteenth time.

Kageyama kept his glued eyes on his arms, as they went through their routine again, again, again, again.

Liquid frustration poured down his back and off his forehead, but he kept going until he saw Hinata’s eyes centimeters apart from his own, he kept going until he could feel Hinata’s warmth in his arms, he kept going to see Hinata smile and nod his head so hard that his bright orange hair shifted. _Yes, you did it, yes. Yes, it’s working, yes_.

            But that moment never come, and each ending embrace led to a sadder, stiller yet Hinata.

            And like a drumbeat, his failures pounded inside of his head, waiting to get out, waiting to fly loose, making it harder harder harder to breathe harder to see harder to hear he felt his body shutting down

            and—

             

                                    


	3. Chapter 3

            “Hey Kageyama. You alright back there?”

            “What makes you say I’m not alright!”

            “Well, that,” Hinata paused, cracking a half smile, “and you giving Kenma death glares while untying your skates. And let’s not forget how you collapsed on the ice.”

            “Okay you know what—" Kageyama started, but stopped mid-sentence. “Get off the railing dumbass, you’ll fall into the street.”

            “Did you hit your head when you fell onto the ice? Is Kageyama Tobio really worried for me?”

            “It’s a little hard to skate with a dead partner, which by the way you will be if you don’t improve your quad landings.”

            Hinata laughed, and Kageyama threw him an angry glance.

            “I’m so happy we chose to go out on our run while the sun’s still out. It’s so nice outside”

            The sidewalk glimmered a magnificent orange-gold, reciprocating the painting in the sky. It was one of Tokyo's finer sunsets, but nothing could compare to evenings in Miyagi. children raced about the sidewalks as they passed a nearby park, and it was difficult to avoid them as they came out of seemingly nowhere. Apologetic mothers and fathers followed hot on the childrens' trails, tracking them like hawks as they ran across the area and dangerously close to the somewhat busy road.

            Hinata was shoved into Kageyama as someone appeared beside them.

“It really nice is isn’t it chibi-chan?”

            “Uoh! The grand king!” Oikawa was still wearing his black sweats from practice, and he seemed particularly predatory that evening.

“Shittykawa, get your ass back here, or so help me!” Iwaizumi shrieked through the uncharacteristically light traffic of Tokyo.

            “Sorry, sorry Iwa-chan!” He threw an apologetic smile across the street to an angry Iwaizumi on the sidewalk parallel to theirs.

            “Did he for real just cross the road so he can throw us off.” Hinata whispered to Kageyama without taking his eyes off Oikawa.

            “This,” Kageyama gestured in Oikawa’s general direction, “is why we go on our runs when it’s dark outside.”

            Oikawa snapped his neck to Kageyama, turning his predatory gaze toward the source of the comment.

            “Tobio-chan! The struggling artist, oh poor thing!” Oikawa pretended to swoon. They stopped running as they approached a crosswalk, waiting for the walk sign to switch on. “We’ve heard all about your predicament down at our rink. The headline went something like ‘Junior Reigning Champs No Longer Reigning? Kageyama Tobio doesn’t know how to feel,’” Oikawa tossed them a feline look, “Am I wrong?” He shrugged

            Kageyama said nothing, his bangs casting a dark shadow over his face. His knuckles turned white, but his mouth was clamped shut, as if he were restraining himself.

            “Oh lighten up, Tobio-chan. We hear everything down in our neck of the woods.”

            “Hey.” Hinata’s face took on his unique intensity. “Lay off.”

            “Chibi-chan! Save that expression for when Iwa-chan and I win!” Oikawa laughed.

            “I’m the one you’re supposed to be paying attention to. I’m the one you’re supposed to be challenging. Not him. Lay off of him. Leave him alone.” Hinata got out through gritted teeth.

            Oikawa laughed nervously, and ran off as soon as the walk sign switched on.

            “See ya.” He waved.

            Hinata and Kageyama wove through the sidewalk, running faster than usual; they were almost full out sprinting, upsetting passersby.  Hours passed by before they slowed to a stop at the fork where they had left their bags. The sun sunk behind the mountains in the distance, and the sky darkened to a black.

            “I’m so ready for our daily pork buns, aren’t you Bakayama?”

            Kageyama looked straight ahead, breathing though his nose, a shadow falling over his face

            “You’re not still hung up over what the Grand King said, are you?”

            “Mind your own business, dumbass,”

            “It’s my turn to buy the pork buns”

            “I’m not coming.”

            “What? Why?”

            “Because I don’t want to.”

            “Wow, sheesh, buzzkill,” Hinata muttered under his breath.

            Kageyama lifted his bag, and slung it around is back as he started his descent homeward. He didn’t bother looking back at Hinata, who, he assumed, was untying his bike from a nearby tree. He felt drops of water landing on his head but he didn’t bother to stop for shelter. He just kept walking until the drops turned to downpour.

            “Kageyama! You emo!” Hinata ran up to him, his bike’s steering in one hand, and his transparent totoro umbrella in the other. “It’s Natsu’s”

            “Why are you here dumbass? Your house is in the opposite direction”

            “Shut up and get under the umbrella.”

            “I don’t want your stupid umbrella.”

            “C’mon you don’t want to get wet. You might get sick,” Hinata looked up at Kageyama, “Is somebody shy?”

            “Shy? Why the hell would I be shy?”

            “You are shy!”

            “Go away”

            “Kageyama Tobio is a shy blueberry!” Hinata called out to the empty street.

            “Shut up! My neighbors will yell at me. And go home.” Kageyama looked away.

            “Wow, not even gonna invite me home?”

            “Hinata! You’re annoying! Just leave me alone” There was something different in Kageyama’s voice. It wasn’t like his usual bickering.

            “Fine.” Hinata’s voice went void of emotion, something so uncharacteristic that Kageyama kept his eyes shut and his face angled away so he wouldn’t look at his partner.

            Hinata rode off on his bike, the umbrella stuffed in between his legs. Kageyama didn’t look back.

****

_Did you get home safe?_

                                           Seen

_Kageyama, reply_

                                           Seen

_R u dead lol_

 

            Kageyama switched off his phone, and sighed through his nose.

            He was inadequate, inadequate for his partner, inadequate for the sport, completely unworthy of representing his coach.

           So the only choice he had was to get better, if not for himself, then for Hinata. He was going to get better for his partner, his orange haired, cheeto looking dumbass.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, procrastinating on writing and just never updating? It's more likely than you think.  
> here ya go yall,,, i'm a poet i have no sense of commitment why am i even writing in prose akdjadkfj
> 
>  
> 
> hope you like it uwu
> 
> also the formatting is like really weird for this chapter but,, thanks

          “I need a break.” He collapsed to the floor of the rink, his lips moving of their own accord. Kageyama lifted his chin up only enough so his eyes could meet Hinata’s.  
          “What?” The word lingered in the air, sour, and gut-wrenching. Heartbreaking.  
           Hinata’s eyes grew large, and disbelief took form in his big, orange-brown orbs.  
           “I don’t think I can do this anymore. I need some time off.” Again, Kageyama was surprised at what he was saying, but he kept his eyes fixed on Hinata, speaking loud enough for the entire rink to hear.  
           “Do you hear yourself? What’s wrong with you?” Hinata’s face grew intense, as if a storm had taken hold of his innocent, angelic features. He had only seen that expression a handful of times.  
           “I know exactly what I said.”  
            Kageyama’s words rang in the background of his head, floating around his head like a dream.  
            “Are you crazy?” Hinata’s voice was charged, to the point where his voice cracked, just a little. It was enough for kageyama to avert his gaze and help himself up and turn the other direction.  
             He felt so empty and hollow that it was hard for him to move. Blood rushed in his ears like wind rushing to fill the cavity in his chest where his heart once lay, and he was imploding with every syllable, every breath. Background noise melted into a thick oozing mixture that dribbled out of his ears and onto his jaw, but he did nothing to wipe it away.  
         “Kageyama did you listen to a word I just said?”  
           “No.”  
          “I said, stop running away.”  
          Hinata’s word clawed at the subdued, shriveled bit of emotion still left inside of him. Although his back was to Hinata, he turned his head only so that he could see the boy from the corner of his eye.  
          “What?” The word tumbled out hoarse and raw, leaving marks in his throat.  
          “You did it when she left you, and you’re doing it now. I didn’t know you’re that sensitive to rejection, Kageyama-kun.”  
          “I’m not sensitive to rejection, I’m being careful.”  
          “Is that what we’re calling it now? Look, the Kageyama-san I looked up to, the one I followed didn’t quit this easily. What’s your problem?”  
          Hinata’s crazed tone did little to ease the tension in the air.  
          Kageyama Tobio did something he never did before. He flinched.  
          Hinata went quiet. Kageyama remained with his back pointed at his partner, closing him off.  
          And he felt himself tumble into an already crumbling world.  
****  
          Blankness and grayscale enveloped the entirety of his memories; the only thing in color was the stunning orange displayed in front of him.  
          It was a fiery sort of orange red, like a calla lily draped over her frail body. The color didn’t agree with her personality; there was a stark contrast between the beautiful sunset on her body, and the gloomy gray of her mind. She spun around once, in front of him, showing off her dress. She skated towards him and hugged him tight, her head resting on his heart. His heart surged a little, his eyes widened, and he gasped.  
          He didn’t hug back. He had always found contact repulsive, no exceptions.  
          But it didn’t matter, because the love blossoming in his heart was not for her, but for the vivid color of her dress, and he drank it in as they practiced, as he flung her through the air, and as he caught her in his arms.  
          His affinity for the color orange grew in the ways it could—his phone case was bright orange, his jacket, his gloves. Little bits of orange could be seen everywhere like calla lilies springing up in abysmal darkness

          She was wearing orange the day she left  
****  
          A small hand wrapped around his large, steadily numbing one. This hand was far from frail, but it repulsed him yet again and he snapped it back. Kageyama turned around impulsively expecting to see a small head of plain blonde hair, a forgettable face with a dejected expression plastered for protection.  
          It was orange that poured into his eyes this time, but the dejected expression was the same. Kageyama looked down at his hand, confusion, anger, and despair washing over him at once.  
          He met Hinata’s eyes once again after what felt like an eternity.  
          Hinata’s expression changed. It hardened into that of contempt, and he folded his arm, that he had extended to Kageyama.  
          “When do you plan on returning?” His voice was devoid of expression. Kageyama winced, inwardly but folded his arms as well.  
          “I don’t know.”  
          “You don’t know? What the hell do you mean, you don’t know? Do you know how little time we have until—”  
          Kageyama turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata: wtf you can't take time off this isn't allowed  
> kageyama: did i stutter


	5. chapter 5 or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning!!!!! depression and suicide!!!!!!!! please please please don't read this chapter if that brings back bad memories xx I remember it took me a long time until i could read that kinda stuff again 
> 
>  
> 
> in other news, did i actually manage to type out a whole chapter 5????

_I like that you’re broken, broken like me_

 

“I’m home,” Kageyama chanted, in his usual disinterested voice.  

            He slid the door shut behind him and took off his shoes, expecting his mother to ask how his day was from the kitchen, and his father to be seated, on the floor watching tv.

            He frowned. He forgot again.

            They weren’t here and they never will be.

            He walked into his room, happy that he had cleaned the house before he left and lay down, with his hands folded underneath his head. The ceiling of his room had a rose tint to it due to the light flooding in from his window. It was cherry blossom season, and he had hoped that at least once, he could have seen the flowers in Tokyo.

            He had already planned it all out. He would leave the house early and bring a blanket and a basket, and go to a park. Of course, he’ll pick up lunch on the way (curry buns). And oh yeah, Hinata would be there too. The idiot liked curry buns, which is why he planned it in the first place.

            He turned to the side, with his face toward the wall and sighed.

            What was he going to do?

            He felt cornered, like a stray dog in an alley way with nowhere to turn, nothing that could save him.

            He groaned.

_Maybe I should call my mom? She’ll know what to do. She always does._

           But of course, he knew that it wasn’t a viable option.

           She was probably still at work anyway.

           And she had sent him here because she had complete faith in him. To admit failure would be to let her down, and to let his dad down, and to let everyone in Miyagi down, and to let everyone in Japan down, and to let everyone in the world down, and he just couldn’t bear it.

           Hot tears slipped out, and he swiped at them violently. To cry is to admit defeat.

           To show emotion is to admit defeat. That’s how it has always been right?

           No wait, back up, the bane of his existence at the very moment was his completely inability to show any emotion whatsoever.

_What am I doing? I need to pull myself together._

           And his mind went back to Hinata. If that ball of idiotic sunshine can practically smile through a surgery, then so could he right? What would Hinata say?

_What’s wrong with you? Are you crazy? Stop running away!_

           That’s what Hinata would say. That’s what Hinata did say today. His words were defeaning, but they were all Kageyama could hear. He desperately clawed at his ears, as the tears filled is eyes again. He wanted it to stop, He want everything to stop.

           And it did. Everything stopped the moment Kageyama had left the rink, it had stopped the minute he saw Hinata’s dejected face, it had stopped when he had broken Hinata.

           He was the broken one; he had always been the broken one. But he had the audacity to hand one of his shards to Hinata, and then cry with him as he bled.

           The tears wouldn’t stop coming, and he couldn’t stop cursing himself for his own bitter fate. He was a lousy figure skater, a lousy human being, he should just stop.

           And as much as he wanted to stop, he couldn’t because of his mother and his father and miyagi and japan and the world and now he’s going in circles and what is he doing and, and, and, and.

 

 

 

 

           Hinata was still angry. Usually an evening venting to Natsu fixes everything, but she wasn’t very happy either. The move from Miyagi to Tokyo was hard on her, and even after a month, it was still tough for her to fit in with her peers.

           It hurt. It had felt like a punch to the gut, seeing him walk away like that. At least Kageyama’s back was turned to Hinata, so he couldn’t see him cry for the first time in what felt like ages.


End file.
